heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Eeyore
Eeyore is the tetartagonist of the Winnie the Pooh franchise. He is a friend of Pooh. He is a supporting character in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a major character in The Tigger Movie, one of the four tritagonists of Piglet's Big Movie, a former supporting antagonist turned anti-hero in Pooh's Heffalump Movie, the tetartagonist of Winnie the Pooh (2011) and a supporting character of My Friends Tigger and Pooh. He was voiced by the late Ralph Wright from 1966-1983, the late Ron Feinberg in 1981, the late Ron Gans from 1983-1986, and currently by Peter Cullen since 1988 with the exceptions of Winnie the Pooh (2011), Christopher Robin (2018), and Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck It Ralph 2 (2018), in which he was voiced by the late Bud Luckey and Brad Garrett. Appearance He is old grey stuffed donkey (in some appearances blue with pink nose with purple stomach and ears). Personality He is generally characterized as a pessimistic, gloomy, depressed, anhedonic. In the books Eeyore appears in chapters IV, VI, VII, and X of Winnie-the-Pooh, and is mentioned in a few others. He also appears in all the chapters of The House at Pooh Corner except chapter VII. His name is an onomatopoeic representation of the braying sound made by a normal donkey, usually represented as "hee haw" in American English: the spelling with an "r" is explained by the fact that Milne and most of his intended audience spoke a non-rhotic variety of English in which the "r" in "Eeyore" is not pronounced as. Physically, Eeyore is described as an "old grey donkey." In Ernest H. Shepard's illustrations, he appears to be about chin-high to Pooh and about hip-high to Christopher Robin. He has a long, detachable tail with a pink bow on the end, of which he is very fond, but which he is also prone to losing (Owl once mistakes it for a bell-pull). Christopher Robin is able to reattach the tail with a drawing pin. In The House at Pooh Corner, Eeyore's level of literacy is unclear. When Christopher Robin shows him the letter "A," Eeyore does not understand its meaning, knowing only that "it means learning," something he desperately wants to be seen as having, but he angrily destroys the letter after finding that Rabbit (who is quite literate) knows about it already. Nevertheless, he spells his own name "eoR" when signing the "rissolution" that the animals give to Christopher Robin as a farewell present in the final chapter. Eeyore also wrote the awkwardly-rhymed poem called "POEM", which appeared on the "rissolution", making him the only character in the Winnie-the-Pooh books other than Pooh himself who attempts to write poetry (a fact that Eeyore himself notes). When Pooh humbly declares that Eeyore's poetry is better than his own, "really believing it to be true," Eeyore vainly replies that "it was meant to be." Eeyore has a poor opinion of most of the other animals in the Forest, describing them as having "No brain at all, some of them", "only grey fluff that's blown into their heads by mistake" (from chapter 1 of The House at Pooh Corner). Eeyore's favorite food is thistles. He lives in the southeast corner of the Hundred Acre Wood, in an area labeled "Eeyore's Gloomy Place: Rather Boggy and Sad" on the map in the book. He has a stick house therein called The House at Pooh Corner. Pooh and Piglet built it for him after accidentally mistaking the original house that Eeyore built for a pile of sticks. On Eeyore's birthday, he is given an empty honey jar from Pooh for keeping things in, a popped red balloon from Piglet to keep in the pot, and a note from Owl. Eeyore is also surprisingly good at the game Poohsticks, winning more times than anyone else when it is played in the sixth chapter. Disney adaptations Eeyore appears in the Winnie the Pooh cartoons popularized by The Walt Disney Company. He is somewhat less caustic and sarcastic in the Disney version than in Alan Milne's original stories. Though often a supporting character, Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore focuses on him. He is physically one of the stronger animals and is often treated as a pack animal whenever a plot calls for one. His house is regularly knocked down, but he always rebuilds it. He usually expects misfortune to happen to him, accepts it when it does and rarely even tries to prevent it. His catchphrases are "Thanks for noticin' me" and "Ohhh-kayyy". Despite his depressive nature, Eeyore is capable of great compassion, whereas in the books he is more apathetic. Several episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes exemplify this, including "Donkey for a Day", "Stripes", "Home is Where the Home is" and "Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore". Eeyore is usually one of the core group of animals, along with Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger. Of these five, he is the most reluctant to go along with their plans or adventures, but does not oppose them because he believes it to be futile to try. In the adaptations, Eeyore has developed a close friendship with Tigger. Despite their opposite personalities, Eeyore's passive nature and Tigger's optimism and outgoingness help them to accept each other's flaws and understand each other better. Their closeness begins at the end of Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore and continues in later works such as The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving and the Winnie the Pooh film. His tail was not always fixed to him by a nail, although Disney has chosen this as part of his permanent image. When Eeyore lost his tail, Owl found it and used it as a bell-pull beside his door before Pooh found it for Eeyore. Christopher Robin then pinned it back on. According to Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, this was possible because Eeyore is full of sawdust. In Disney merchandise, Eeyore sometimes has an uncharacteristic smile. In animation, Eeyore is colored his natural grey, though he is coloured blue with a pink muzzle in merchandising. He appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts for meet and greets. Eeyore appears in the 2018 live action film Christopher Robin where he, along with his friends, reunite with a now adult Christopher Robin. He has a cameo appearance in Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck It Ralph 2. Casting history He was voiced by the late Ralph Wright in the original featurettes, although Ron Feinberg filled in as his voice in the short film Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons. Ron Gans took over the role for Welcome to Pooh Corner and was succeeded by Peter Cullen in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh until My Friends Tigger and Pooh. Although Cullen was still active when the film Winnie the Pooh was in production, Eeyore was voiced by the late Bud Luckey for the film. In reference to this, Cullen re-enacted a scene at BotCon to demonstrate a scene where his character Optimus Prime meets Eeyore. Brad Garrett voices Eeyore in the 2018 films Christopher Robin and Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck It Ralph 2. Film appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore is featured as a minor character in two of the three segments. In Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, he is introduced by the narrator as being "stuffed with sawdust". He had lost his tail, and it was being fixed by Christopher Robin. Eeyore later assists in pulling Pooh out of Rabbit's doorway (by taking hold of Kanga's jumping tail). In Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Eeyore tasks himself with finding Owl a new home, after Owl's had been blown down by the wind. He sticks to his task, even while the woods are flooded. Eeyore eventually finds a house for Owl, mistakenly choosing Piglet's house for Owl. Even though Pooh encourages Piglet to point out the mistake, Piglet generously offers his home to Owl. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Eeyore is first seen floating in the river, while Pooh is playing a game of Poohsticks. A flashback, courtesy of the Narrator, reveals that he had been deliberately bounced by Tigger. Pooh notices that Eeyore is more depressed than usual, and asks Eeyore what's wrong. Eeyore reveals that it's his birthday and no one has noticed. Later, Pooh reappears with an empty honey pot (he had eaten the honey along the way), alongside Piglet who had intended to bring a balloon, even though it had popped. Despite this, Eeyore is touched by the gifts, because he can place the balloon in the pot and take it back out. Eeyore later attends a birthday party in his honor, put together by Christopher Robin. Tigger later appears uninvited, despite Rabbit's protests regarding Tigger's previous treatment of Eeyore. Christopher Robin decides to take everyone to the river, where they play Poohsticks. Eeyore, who is playing for the first time, is revealed to be a natural and wins most of the games, while Tigger wins none. Eeyore later shares his secret with Tigger. Pooh's Grand Adventure Eeyore joins in the hunt for Christopher Robin, who is believed to have gone missing. Owl misread Christopher Robin's note, causing everyone to go on an adventure to save him from "Skull." In the film, Eeyore is the only character that goes on the journey and doesn't accomplish anything, such as Rabbit realizing he's smarter than he thinks and Tigger realizing he's stronger than he seems and Piglet realizing he's braver than he believes. Despite this, Eeyore was the first to realize all the friends had their special ability in themselves all the time. They find Christopher Robin (who was actually at school, as Owl was incorrect in his deciphering), and return home. The Tigger Movie Once again poor Eeyore's house is destroyed and this time by a huge boulder. Eeyore's faithful friends create a pulley system with the guidance of Rabbit to remove the boulder but the plan goes into hot water after Tigger uses a special bounce to move it. All the ropes tangled the gang and Eeyore along with the device which goes twirling down a hill and into a pond. Eeyore shows he's even more upset about the whole incident. Pooh Bear believes Tigger deserves a real family and Eeyore helps Pooh search for them. Little Roo gets the idea to make a letter to Tigger and all the friends place their own saying while Eeyore's is "Keep smiling." Eeyore is shocked to see Tigger thinking the letter was from his actual family. Eeyore and his friends create Tigger costumes. At first, Eeyore was unexcited but eventually started to smile and find it amusing. Tigger notices the Tiggers are actually his friends in costumes and shocked to see Eeyore was a part of it. The gang search through a blizzard to find their friend including Eeyore and the all reunite. As a thank you gift, Tigger creates a beautiful home for Eeyore. Piglet's Big Movie Eeyore is first seen in the film's opening as a part of Pooh's master plan of getting honey from the bees. Eeyore's job is to lure the bees to the decoy hive held by Pooh and Tigger. The plan is a disaster until Piglet saves the day. No one (including Eeyore) noticed and celebrated without Piglet. When the bees free themselves from the fake hive, they chase Eeyore and the gang. Eeyore is left outside while Pooh, Rabbit, and Tigger reach Piglet's home safely. Eeyore returns and was stung. Rabbit notices Piglet's absence and they search for him. They use Piglet's scrapbook as a map and when taken away by a river, the group create their own scrapbook to Piglet's dedication and return to find him. The original book was found at the edge of a log over a waterfall and Pooh risks his life to recover it. Eeyore helps the group make a rescue rope, but they're not long enough. Piglet arrives and saves Pooh in the nick of time. Eeyore joins the celebration honoring Piglet. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Eeyore reappears in the film and joins the group led by Rabbit in the first-ever Heffalump expedition. During the movie, Eeyore is accidentally separated from the group, but reunites with them during the end credits and meets the new group member, a Heffalump named Lumpy. Winnie the Pooh Eeyore is first seen being more gloomy than usually at his home. Pooh pays a visit in a search for honey but instead finds out that Eeyore has lost his tail again. Pooh and Eeyore are then greeted by Owl who flies over to Christopher Robin for a solution to the problem. Christopher sets up a contest for the recovery of the tail or a substitute, with honey as the reward. Pooh uses a cuckoo clock, but as Eeyore took a seat, it was destroyed. Piglet used a balloon but it floated Eeyore into the air. Next, Kanga knitted a replacement tail, but it unraveled. After a while, Eeyore went over to Owl's house where Owl provided a chalkboard as a tail and incorrectly labeled it "Tael". Just then, Pooh arrived and asked Owl to decipher a note he found on Christopher Robin's door. Owl reads the note as if it were a distress note, informing the friends that Christopher has been captured by a creature called the Backson. A search for Christopher begins but Eeyore is left behind because he couldn't keep up. He runs into to Tigger who proclaims Eeyore "Tigger Two", feeling remorse for his lonely friend. After some comical Tigger training, Eeyore decides to leave the scene and hides in a pond until Tigger leaves. At the bottom of the pond, Eeyore finds an anchor for a tail and heads over to Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, and Piglet as they try to get Pooh out of a pit trap meant for the Backson. Rabbit decides to use the chain of Eeyore's anchor to get Pooh out, but the anchor pulls Eeyore into the pit with Pooh and drags everyone else along too. Eventually, Tigger and Piglet are trapped as well and Eeyore no feels that he and his friends will soon perish stating "We're all gonna die." However, Pooh creates a ladder using textbook letters. The gang is freed and Christopher Robin appears explaining that he was only at school. That evening, Pooh finds Eeyore's real tail at Owl's house, being used as a bell ringer. Pooh returns it and Christopher places it back on. As a reward for choosing to return Eeyore's tail before getting a honeypot, Pooh is rewarded a massive jar of honey. Christopher Robin In the live-action film, Eeyore, Pooh and the other animals of the Hundred Acre Wood join Christopher Robin in saying goodbye to him when he prepares to leave for boarding school. Years later, when Pooh's friends all go missing, he asks Christopher Robin to help him find them. After getting separated from Pooh, Eeyore is the first of the group he manages to locate, with Eeyore having fallen into the stream. Though Eeyore is rescued, he doesn't recognize the adult Christopher Robin and believes him to be a heffalump. However, he accompanies Christopher Robin in finding Owl, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, Tigger, and Piglet who are likewise convinced that Christopher Robin is a heffalump. To regain their trust, Christopher Robin takes Eeyore and runs behind a stand of trees and pretends to vanquish a heffalump. Eeyore then quickly and happily realizes that he is with Christopher Robin and helps further the illusion by making heffalump sounds. As a result of their trick, Christopher Robin regains the trust of the animals of the Hundred Acre Wood. He also helps in finding Winnie the Pooh afterward. When Christopher Robin leaves and Tigger inadvertently removes Christopher's important paperwork, Eeyore accompanies Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger to return them. In doing so, they end up meeting Christopher Robin's daughter, Madeline Robin and rush with her to London to help return her father's paperwork to him at his job at Winslow Luggages and to dissuade him from sending her to boarding school. During this time, they also teach Madeline what it means to have fun. During the journey, they manage to stow away in the back of one of the company's supplies trucks. However, he, Tigger and Piglet are separated from Madeline and inadvertently are reunited with Christopher Robin, where they meet his astonished wife, Evelyn as well. Upon reuniting with Madeline, Eeyore, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger are present with Christopher's family to hear him speak about his plan involving reducing the prices of luggage, giving employees paid leave, and selling their luggage to everyday people to increase demand so that Winslow's employees can keep their jobs. When Giles Winslow Jr. scoffs at this plan and is humiliated because of everyone else including his father (Winslow Sr.) warming to this plan, Eeyore eyes him with a look of satisfaction at Giles' comeuppance, causing Winslow Jr. to wonder in bewilderment if he's actually seeing Eeyore staring at him. When Christopher Robin brings his family to the Hundred Acre Wood to meet the rest of the other animals, Eeyore celebrates and picnics with them. In a mid-credits scene, Eeyore, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger are seen relaxing at the beach with the employees of Winslow Luggage and Christopher Robin’s neighbor. Brad Garrett returns to voice Eeyore, whose design resembles both E.H. Shepard's illustrations (removing the pink bow on his tail) and the Disney iteration (with his bulbous snout). Television appearances Welcome to Pooh Corner In this series, Eeyore is portrayed by a live actor in a puppet suit. He is sometimes seen carrying Roo on his back. Eeyore is also shown to have a love for dancing. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore appears as a main character in the series and has several episodes regarding him. In "Donkey for a Day", everyone mistakenly thinks Eeyore is depressed when they see him sitting alone on a cliff. They try to cheer him up through various activities. Later, Piglet goes to talk to him, and Eeyore says that he wasn't sad at all. Instead, he comes to the cliff when he is happy, and he shows Piglet a game he plays with the clouds. In "The "New" Eeyore", Eeyore decides that he would like to become more popular. Seeking advice, he speaks with Tigger, who advises him to smile and say hello. Later on, Eeyore misinterprets Tigger's final piece of advice (Tigger mentioned that people liked him because he acted like himself) and decides to begin acting and looking like Tigger. Eeyore is later corrected by his friends and decides to be himself, though he retains the lessons of smiling more and saying hello to others. "Eeyore's Tail Tale" shows Eeyore becoming sick of his tail and leaving it behind. He later regrets this and decides to regain it, but not before the tail makes its way to each of his friends, who each use it for a different purpose. Meanwhile, when each friend loses the tail, Tigger decides to solve the crimes. When the tail is finally found, Eeyore is able to reclaim his tail from his friends, who had been unaware of its true purpose. A running gag through the show is that Eeyore's house (which is made of sticks) is knocked over for various times and reasons. The Book of Pooh Eeyore was portrayed by a puppet in the series and was the focus of various episodes, such as "My Gloomy Valentine", where Valentin's Day has arrived and everyone's received a valentine except for Eeyore, much to his disappointment. Another notable episode is "The Case of the Disappeared Donkey", where Eeyore goes missing, prompting Tigger to embark on a search for him. Perhaps Eeyore's most significant role was in "The Book of Boo" where Eeyore, not understanding the fuss of Halloween, claims that he doesn't find the gang's Halloween tricks to be scary. By the end of the episode, Piglet accidentally scares Eeyore, which in turn, puts him into the spirit of the season. House of Mouse Eeyore has made numerous cameos in the show, usually seated with other characters from the Winnie the Pooh series. His most notable appearance was in "Unplugged Club", in which he made a special appearance at the club as a stand-up comedian. In "Dining Goofy", he showed to be not amused by the fact that he was seated with Jiminy Cricket. In "House of Turkey", he commented on the show's behind-the-scenes plot revolving several guests trying to devour the Guest of Honor, who happened to be a turkey. Eeyore also makes a notable appearance in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, where he goes on stage and tells the guest what he's thankful for. Eeyore states that he's thankful for laughter, joy, and the high-spirited glee that "fills my heart to overflowing," and then sighs. This segment was recycled in "House of Turkey". My Friends Tigger & Pooh In the computer-animated series, Eeyore appeared as a supporting character, mostly in bits and pieces throughout the episodes. Like the other Hundred Acre Woods inhabitants (sans Pooh and Tigger), Eeyore would sometimes call upon the Super Sleuths to solve a problem, though he tends to be reluctant in doing so. In "Eeyore Sleeps on It", the sleuths learn that Eeyore has a problem with sleepwalking. In "Eeyore's Dark Cloud", Eeyore's depression manifests into a literal dark cloud hovering above him, which eventually disappears, resulting in Eeyore calling the sleuths go get it back. When not the focus of a problem, Eeyore would sometimes join the Super Sleuths on an adventure. Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Animals Category:Wise characters Category:Horses Category:Toys Category:Donkeys Category:Pessimists Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney characters